My Vengeance Seeker
by tokyo goddess
Summary: Sakura has no one to count on anymore except for her loyal fellow chunin. Sakura will not let her Mothers death be the end of the story. And now she wants to add her own chapters!
1. Epolouge

Not only am I lonely

But hurt in a position

Only I can know

But my heart wants to

Release this shallow pain

That I hold deep in my soul

Two opposite functions

But only one mind

Two opposite pulses

But only one heart

And now leave me in sorrow

As I lay here lonesome

Waiting for a new life

A new way to find myself

And grasp happiness

There the maiden sat in her mother's blood, waiting for an answer. "I am here now! What do you want me to do!" She yelled into the darkness. Puddles of tears came rolling from her eyes. "First my Father, and now Mother! The only one I had to hold me, and talk to, you took her!" accepting an answer from no one, she fell into the corpse's chest and sat there until someone had banged on the front door. Again, she did nothing. "Sakura Chan! Hurry up you've never been late before, what's taken ya so long?" Losing patience, Naruto Had opened the door him self and had saw Sakura and her mother on the ground covered in blood. "Sakura Chan! Ms. Haruno!


	2. Chapter 1

My Vengeance Seeker

Chapter 1

Crow Black

Tears of sorrow these are the things

You find when you

Lose a loved one

But it is no hide and

Go seek

It is reality

A knife drawn

Into your heart

Is the feeling I

Have sought

And now this

Is my

Discipline

"Now we gather here today as we witness the departure of the beautiful onna. She loved, she cared, and did not deserve such a horrible death. But now she is above with the angles watching over each and every one of us. Especially her daughter, her child, Sakura Haruno."

A puddle beneath her feet, Sakura sat and stared at her mother's corpse and started sobbing before the third as he spoke the burial speech. The funeral was lowly populated. The rookie nine was all there. Not quite the "rookie" nine anymore, they all had started their own lives and had moved on to the next level of ninja, Chunin.

"We would like to thank all of the families who had joined us today to bless this young ninja, Sakura Haruno." Spoke the Hokage. Sakura burst into tears once more. Ino Yamanaka wrapped her arms around her. "Everything is going to be alright. She is still in your heart, and plus you still have us." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. As Sakura was looking up at Naruto she had spotted Sasuke in the corner. "That was horrible what I saw the other day Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked in the direction of Sakura's eyes. He saw Uchiha in his clothes he wore everyday, looking as if he had no clue why he was there. "Thank you Naruto," said Sakura, "but must speak to him before he leaves." Sakura stood and rushed to the Uchiha. "Sakura, I am…uh... sorry about what had happened to mother. I of all people know what it feels like to lose both of your parents." Sakura, surprised Sasuke had spoken the first words, nodded her head. "Well I have said what I needed to say, so now I must leave" rushed Sasuke. "Wait!" yelled Sakura. "Can't you stay for a little while longer? I feel more……..I……….I don't feel lonesome when you are here. I need you here with me right now, I am still mourning." "Huh?" gasped Sasuke, "No I have somewhere to be." Before Sakura could say a word he was already gone.

"Dang the Uchiha!" whispered Naruto. "What" asked Hinata? "Oh nothing. I was just talking to myself." Naruto smirked at her and she did the same to him.

"I know I cannot care for Sakura-chan any longer. I love Hinata. But to see Sasuke mess with her feelings like that makes me so angry. She had just lost her mother and she doesn't need that lunatic to hurt anymore more then she already is.

Suddenly a kurenai knife spit out of he trees directed right at Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto started to run her way. "Sakura-chan!" There he had pushed her out of he way. "A kurenai knife was pointed right at…. Uh, uh." Blood splattered all over the ground. "Naruto. Naruto!" yelled Sakura. "Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata. "Hinata-chan?" he asked. His eyelids crashed down and then so did his body. The Hokage flipped him over to see the wound. The weapon was dug deep inside the upper half of his spinal cord. Hinata fell on his chest. "Naruto-kun!"


End file.
